Rani in the TARDIS
by HarryPotterTNGfan
Summary: When the Doctor decides to pay a visit to Sarah-Jane, he is given the terrible news that she is dead. With Luke back at University and Clyde in Glasgow, Rani is alone on Bannerman Road. The Doctor, who is alone on the TARDIS, knows how she feels. Could Rani become the Doctor's next companion?
1. The Death of Sarah Jane Smith

In the alley behind a house on Bannerman Road, a mysterious box appeared out of thin air. Tall, blue, and from the outside, completey ordinary. A man stepped outside of it, wearing a tweed jacket and bowtie. This man was called the Doctor, and even though his box looked ordinary, it was quite the opposite of that. Taking a key out of his pocket, the Doctor locked the door on the box before stepping up to the back door of the house. He knocked.

When no one came to the door, he peered inside. In the light, he couldn't see inside of the house, so he walked around to the front, checking to see if there was a car parked in the driveway as he did so. There was nothing there. The Doctor knocked on the front door this time and waited a few moments. Still, no one answered. Again, he knocked, and peered into the window, and this time he saw that the room inside was completely empty.

Something wasn't right.

The Doctor tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. This was fixed in a moment, thanks to his screwdriver, and he entered the house. "Sarah?" he called. Nothing answered him.

Something _really_ wasnt right.

_Empty house? Did she move? No, the TARDIS wouldn't have taken me here if she had. Then where has she gone? Where is Sarah-Jane Smith?_

The Doctor left the house, and immediately noticed something he hadn't before; a for sale sign standing on the lawn a few meters away.

Confused, the Doctor looked around, and spotted the house across the street.

_Rani!_

The Doctor sprinted across the road and up to the door of the Chandras' house. He knocked on the door, and to the Doctor's relief, Rani answered it.

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "_Doctor_?"

"Hello, Rani!" said the Doctor with a smile. He noticed vaguely that she looked a bit older than she had the last time he saw her - at least two years older - but he had more important things on his mind at the moment. "I was just popping in to see Sarah-Jane, but her house is empty. Do you know why?"

Rani's expression changed from surprised to somber, and she said soflty, "You don't know, do you?"

The smile on the Doctor's face disappeared. "What do you mean?"

"Here," Rani opened the door wider and stepped to the side. "Come in."

The Doctor did so, and took the seat offered by her on the couch. He watched Rani as she sat down next to him and forced herself to look up at him.

"Doctor..." she seemed very reluctant to finish her sentence, but after a moment, continued, "Sarah-Jane d-died almost year ago."

The Doctor felt his hearts sink to his stomach. "What? How?"

"It was a car crash." Rani's eyes were already filling with tears. "About nine months ago."

The Doctor tried to take this information in, but his brain just wouldn't allow it. _No. This isn't right._ "A car crash?"

Rani nodded.

A car crash. Sarah-Jane Smith, defender of the Earth, killed in a _car crash_? That was just unjustified.

"But, her house. It was empty. Where's Luke?"

"At University. He stayed for a couple months after the funeral, but Clyde and I finally convinced him to go back."

"Clyde! Where is he?"

"Clyde moved about three months ago to Glasgow. His mum was offered a better job there, and he had to go with her. It's just me now."

The Doctor could hear the sadness in her voice, and saw a tear roll down her cheek. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug because it was obvious that she needed one, or maybe it was because he did. Either way, it was excepted, and Rani started to cry, the Doctor barely holding back his own tears.

After a moment, they broke away. Rani wiped her eyes and the Doctor did the same.

"Where was she...you know...layed to rest?"

"Hillview Cemetary, South Croydon. Are you going to go see her?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes." he stood up.

Rani looked surprised. "You're going now?"

"Why not?"

"Well, it's just..." Rani stopped mid-sentence. The Doctor was already at the door.

He looked back. "Do you want to come with me?"

"You mean...into the TARDIS?"

"Yes."

Rani stood. "O-okay."

The Doctor lead her outside and across Sarah-Jane's yard to the police box behind the house. He looked up at it as he walked.

"It looks a bit sad now, doesn't it?" said Rani. "Now that it's empty."

"It does." This brought a question to the Doctor's mind. "What happened to Mr. Smith? And K-9?"

"Mr. Smith was taken off line. K-9 went with Luke when he left for University."

The Doctor stopped at the TARDIS and turned to face Rani. "So you're all alone."

She nodded.

The Doctor just looked at her for a moment, but then turned back to the police box and pulled the key out of his pocket. After unlocking the door, he stepped aside to let Rani through first.

Even though she'd been in the TARDIS before, the eighteen year old looked a bit nervous walking inside. She looked all around, wearing that expression that every human wore when they entered the TARDIS. The Doctor had gotten so used to this by now that he merely smiled and walked up to the controls. He typed in the coordinates and felt the TARDIS lurch as it disappeared from Sarah-Jane Smith's backyard, prbably never to appear there again.


	2. The Trickster

Rani watched the Doctor as he worked the controls. Even though South Croydon was only a few miles away, it seemed to take longer than it should have for the time machine to get there. She suddenly realized how quiet it was in the TARDIS, and asked, "Didn't you say the last time I saw you that you traveled with someone? Where are they?"

The Doctor froze over the controls, and said without looking up, "Not anymore. They're gone."

Rani thought the worst and asked, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

There was an uncomfortable silence as the Doctor pretended to be busy with something, and Rani seemed to be very interested with her nails. Finally, the Doctor said quietly, "Right. We're here."

Rani swallowed, suddenly realizing that she was somewhere she never thought she was going to visit again. She followed the Doctor to the door, then asked, "Do you want me to stay in here?"

"Why would I want you that?"

"Well, it's just that some people want to be alone when doing something like this."

The Doctor gave Rani a long stare before saying, "If I wanted to be alone, I wouldn't have let you come with me." He turned to open the TARDIS door, and lead her outside, where they saw that they had landed behind a church, next to a small cemetary. He opened the gate, which creaked rather loudly, and let Rani lead her to a grave stone a few rows away.

As they approached, the Doctor saw a picture frame placed next to a large bouquet of flowers, which was planted under the engraved name, "Sarah-Jane Smith."

Unable to take his eyes off the engraving, the Doctor sank to his knees and touched the gravestone, the reality of it all finally sinking in as tears welled up in his eyes. For him, nothing mattered right now except for this stone, placed in a random part of the cemetary, in a place that made it look as if this was just a regular person barried here, next to other meaningless gray stones. He touched the picture next to the flowers. Smiling, happy Sarah-Jane. The Doctor suddenly realized that he'd never see that face again, and felt hot tears flow down his cheeks.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder, and suddenly remembered Rani's presence. He looked up to find her face dry, but fixed as though if she thought too much about her surroundings, she'd burst into tears. She kneeled beside him, her left hand on his arm, face unreadable. He looked back down at the gravestone. After a few minutes of silence, the Doctor heard a sob, and turned back to Rani. He was alarmed to see her face now contorted with sadness, crying.

It was his turn to put an arm around Rani's shoulder, and she began to cry on his jacket. They sat like that for a while until Rani sat up strait, saying, "I'm sorry." She spotted the wet spot on his jacket, looking embarrassed.

The Doctor looked down at it and said, "Don't be."

"I just can't believe she's gone."

"Neither can I."

Rani looked down at the gravestone and said, "A car crash...out of all the things." She smiled at her picture. "She talked about you all the time, you know, Sarah-Jane. She really did liked you."

The Doctor smiled, and said more to himself than to Rani, "I never told her."

"Never told her what?"

"How much I cared about her. I mean, I just wish I had said..."

"_Said what, Doctor_?" came a voice that was not Rani's. She and the Doctor whipped around to find a black cloak blocking their view. A black cloak that belonged to the Trickster.


	3. The Deal

the cemetary was surrounded by an eerie fog, which made the Trickster look strikingly like the grimm reaper. He smiled tauntingly.

"_What is it, Doctor?_" he hissed. "_What did you wish you could have said? Oh, did you __love_ _Sarah-Jane? Was that it?_"

The Doctor jumped up and stepped in front of Rani. "Leave this place, Trickster. Not here!"

The Trickster looked past him at the gravestone. "_Oh? Your friend is dead, is she? A pity. I could bring her back, you know! All I'd need from you is - _"

"I'm not making any deals with you!" The Doctor interrupted, and he turned to Rani. "Get back to the TARDIS."

Rani stayed where she was. When the Doctor repeated himself, she gave him a determined look, and he rolled his eyes. "Blimey, I can see Sarah-Jane taught you well!" He turned back to the Trickster. "Like I said, I'm not making any deals today, so you might as well buzz off!"

"_But think about it, Doctor. Think about what I can offer! Your friend is gone, yes. Buried in the ground, but I have the power to bring her back! Think, Doctor! You would have the chance to tell her what you've always wanted to tell her! I could make her immortal, and you'd never lose her like you've lost so many others. I could make her young again! It would be just like old times, wouldn't it? The Doctor and Sarah-Jane in the TARDIS once again. The way it should be. What do you think?"_

The Doctor stared at the Trickster in silence, apparently thinking about the offer. Finally, he spoke. "No."

"_What?_"said the Trickster.

"I said no. I already told you, I'm not making any deals with you!"

"_But you haven't even heard the other side of it!_"

"I don't care. I don't want to hear it."

"_What fool would turn down a gift like that? You could have immortality and your friend. Nothing would ever change again!_"

"I'm as good as immortal already, and trust me, that is no gift. You should know that more than anyone else in the Universe."

"_But what about Sarah-Jane? You are content to never see her again?_"

"Of course I'm not, but as a good friend once told me, even though it hurts sometimes, the Universe must move on. Change defines us, and whether we like it or not, everything has it's time...and everything ends. Thanks, but no thanks, Trickster."

The Trickster grimaced, enraged that the Doctor didn't take his offer. He yelled into the air, and pointed his finger at him. "_You will regret this, Doctor! When you're all alone in your box, you'll wish you hadn't said no to me! That is, if you ever make it there!_"

The Doctor grabbed Rani's hand and took off, shouting, "Run!" The two of them missed being hit by a powerful blast by inches, and dodged more blows as they made their way back to the TARDIS, jumping over gravestones and tripping over tree stumps.

The Doctor groped into his pocket for the key as the Trickster came closer, gliding through the fog effortlessly.

"Come on!" said the Doctor desperately. He patted his pockets and shouted, "Where is it?"

"Did you drop it somewhere?" suggested Rani, and she looked around her feet, even though she could barely see them through the fog.

"That would be a first - Oh!" The Doctor bent over and yanked off his shoe. Turning it upside down, he caught what fell out of it. He held it up in triumph. "Of course! Obvious place!" He jammed the key into the lock and turned it. He let Rani in first, then hurried in after her, just missing another blast from the Trickster. "Here, hold this!" he said, throwing the key behind his shoulder before scrambling to the controls. He typed in new coordinates, and when nothing happened, he cursed.

"What's wrong?" said Rani, who was holding the door closed even though there was no need.

"The Trickster. He locked the TARDIS."

"He can do that?"

"Apparently. When one needs to survive, one can do anything. It's bad news for us, though. We can't leave."

Another blast hit the TARDIS, and Rani almost fell to the floor. "So what do we do?"

"Um...I don't know," said the Doctor truthfully.

"You don't know? I thought you always knew what to do!"

"Well, I don't. Believe it or not, I don't know _everything_, Chandra!"

Another lurch meant that the TARDIS had been hit again, and this time Rani did fall. "Well, it's obvious we can't go out and face him. He'll blast us to pieces! Are we safe in here?"

"For now, but I don't think he'll give up. The angrier he gets, the more powerful he gets. Sooner or later, he could blast the door open."

With this information, Rani backed away from the door and ran up to the controls with the Doctor. "So our options are to go out there and be blasted to pieces, or wait in here 'til the Trickster gets in and be blasted to pieces anyway. I say go out there and face him."

"Why?"

"It's better than hiding in here."

The Doctor smiled at Rani, looking proud, as if he had been waiting for her to say that. "Right. I agree. Let's go."

The two of them jumped down to the TARDIS door. Rani grabbed the handle, prepared to face the Trickster's wrath.


	4. Rani and the TARDIS

Rani touched the door, and as if on queue, the noises from outside ceased. She turned to the Doctor. "What happened?"

"He knows we're coming out." He gestured for Rani to move, and took the door handle. "Wait in here."

"No, I'm coming!" said Rani, already putting up a fight.

"I'm serious this time, Rani!" the Doctor snapped. "He could kill you!"

Rani shrank a bit, but after a moment said, "I'm serious too, and I'm coming with you."

Again, the Doctor rolled his eyes and muttered, "Just as stubborn..." before saying aloud, "Alright, you can come, but stay close behind me."

Rani nodded, and the Doctor opened the door slowly. He stepped outside and Rani followed after him. The two of them looked around cautiously, but the cemetery was silent, now clear of all fog.

"Where's he gone?" Rani whispered.

The Doctor shushed her and walked deeper into the cemetery. Still, there was nothing. "Huh. I don't understand it. I thought he'd be out here! I must say, it's a bit of a put down. I expected him to just pop out and say something like - "

"Doctor - behind you!"

"Well, not quite that, but sure, okay."

"No! It's the Trickster! Behind you! MOVE!" Rani rushed forward and pulled the Doctor away just in time. The Trickster grasped the air, and the Doctor said, "Oh...right. There he is."

"_I gave you a chance, Doctor!_" the Trickster hissed. "_You could have had all you wished for. You could have lived happily in another Universe with your friend, without a care, simply leaving this one to me. But now, I am forced to __take__what I want!_"

Before anyone could stop him, the Trickster reached out and snatched the Doctor, then disappeared out of thin air, leaving Rani alone in the cemetery. All was quiet again, and Rani went wide eyed with fear.

"Oh, no. _Doctor!_" she shouted into the air. No one responded but her own echo, and her heart began to race. "Oh, this isn't good! Trickster! You bring him back! You bring him back now!" _Oh, I sound like I'm calling after a bloody dog! Okay, don't panick! Think! What would Sarah-Jane do?_ Rani thought hard, but soon realized that she'd never been with her in a situation like this, and had no idea what to do next. She put her hands to her head in panick, and heard a _chink_ from the ground. She looked down and spotted the key the Doctor had tossed her inside the TARDIS, and her eyes flew to the police box behind her.

_Could I find the Doctor with the TARDIS? _Rani wasn't sure at all if it would work, but it was something. All she had to do was get in and...figure out how to fly it, and then...figure out how to find the Doctor, and then..._Oh, this is hopeless!_

With a dreaded sigh, Rani unlocked the door and entered the TARDIS, feeling much more lost inside of it than before without the Doctor. Uncertain, she stepped up to the controls and studied the console, looking for some sort of label that might be able to help her. She found several levers, multiple buttons, a steering wheel, a typewriter, and four computers, but nothing that even remotely said "_Go_."

_Wait a second!_ _Didn't Sarah-Jane mention that the TARDIS was_ _alive_? Could it understand her? More importantly, could it _help_ her? Even in her current situation, Rani felt a bit silly asking a big blue box for help, but she didn't really have a choice. She cleared her throat. "Um...hello...TARDIS? Um, can you understand me?"

A green button blipped on in front of her, but feeling that could've just been a coincidence, Rani said, "Okay...if you can inderstand me...pull up that lever!"

Without further ado, said lever lifted itself upright, and Rani's eyes went wide.

"Okay...er, TARDIS, I need your help. The Doctor is in trouble, and I - we - need to find him. Can you do that?"

The same green button as before blipped on again, and Rani took that as a yes.

"Right," she said, feeling a but more confident. "Can you help me fly?" she reached out to touch one of the controls, but a red button blinked at her, so she stopped. All on it's own, the consol lit up, and Rani heard that familiar sound the TARDIS made coming from all around her. "Alright, you fly then."

Rani stepped back to leave the TARDIS to do it's work, feeling perfecly content not flying herself. She studied a computer that she guessed showed showed their surroundings, which looked something like the inside of a wormhole you might see in a cheesy science fiction movie, and said, "Don't worry, Doctor. We're coming for you."


	5. The Sonic Screwdriver

It surprised Rani how quickly the TARDIS found the Doctor. A map of some sort appeared on the screen in front of her, and she studied it with a puzzled look. "What is this?" she asked.

A title appeared at the top of the screen, with a huge circle taking up the rest of the space. Lines cut the circle into different parts - or sectors - and Rani soon realized that she was looking at a simplified map of the Universe. A bit disappointed, she said, "We already know the Doctor's somewhere in the Universe, so how can this help help?"

The red light on the console blinked on.

"What?" asked Rani, confused.

The map changed, but not much. Something expanded off one of the sectors and closed off from the rest of the circle. There, a blue dot flickered at her.

"Is that where the Doctor is?"

The green light blipped on next to the red one, which Rani figured meant _yes_.

"But that part's cut off from the Universe. How can the Doctor be _outside_ of the Universe? There's nothing beyond it...right?"

The green light continued to flicker.

"So he has to be inside the Universe, then?"

The red light blinked now.

Rani was getting frustrated. "Okay, I'm getting a headache. Let's just get to him, wherever he is. We _can_ get there, right?"

Green light again.

"Good, Allons-y, then!" That familiar sound filled the TARDIS once again, and according to the map, Rani had landed at the Doctor's location. She jumped from the controls and rushed to the door, putting the TARDIS key around her neck for safe keeping. She was about to open it, when she realized that the Trickster could be waiting for her on the other side. Cautious, she opened the door just a crack and peered outside.

The landscape looked miserable. It appeared to be daytime, but Rani couldn't spot where the light was coming from. It was still pretty dim, and as far as she could see, nothing was outside. She opened the door the rest of the way and stepped out.

Because she had thought she was alone, it startled her when she heard someone shouting from somewhere to her right. "Rani! Close the door, quickly!" Her head whipped around, and her jaw dropped when she saw the Doctor on the ground a few meters away, appearing to be bound by something that she couldn't see. He looked hurt. She moved forward to help him, but he stopped her.

"No! Close the door! The TARDIS door! Quickly, before he can get in!"

Rani turned around and screamed when she saw the Trickster behind her. With a horrible laugh, he grabbed her and headed for the TARDIS. Rani squirmed, trying to get away, but the Trickster was too strong. All she could do was kick the door closed, and it locked.

Enraged, the Trickster dumped her beside the Doctor and turned back to the TARDIS. He circled it, trying to find another way in. Instinctively, Rani tried to sit up, but something was keeping her from doing so. She tried to move her arms, but they wouldn't budge. It was as if she was bound to the ground by some sort of invisible rope.

"I can't move!" she exclaimed.

"Neither can I," said the Doctor. "He's doing it with his mind. Remember what I said about how one can do anything if it means survival?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the Trickster lives to create chaos. Without it, he'll die."

"He lives off of chaos?"

"Well, sort of, but I can explain that later. The point is, because I won't accept his deal, his life is at stake, and that makes him much more powerful than he normaly is, which also means we can't get out of this."

At this point, the Trickster came back. He loomed over the two of them like a ghost, and demanded, "_Give me the key!_"

"And why would I do that?" said the Doctor, who unlike Rani had given up trying to break free. He lay on the ground, looking quite calm, even though he had a fairly large bruise forming over his left eye.

"_Because, you wouldn't want any harm to come to her, would you?_" The Trickster looked down at Rani with unexistant eyes and smiled horribly.

"Don't touch her!" said the Doctor at once.

"_The key, then!_"

"I don't have it. I dropped it in the TARDIS. Looks like we're both locked out now, doesn't it?"

Impatient, the Trickster said, "_You're lying!_" he squeezed his hand around the air. At the same time Rani coughed, struggling to inhale.

"I...can't...breathe!" she managed, trying to reach for her throat. The Trickster was choking her.

"Let go of her!" said the Doctor, unable to help Rani. "I'm not lying! I really don't have it!"

The Trickster grasped the air tighter.

"Alright!" The Trickster let go immediately, and Rani gasped for air. "There's a spare above the P on the TARDIS, in a secret compartment."

The Trickster's lips twisted into a smile, and he said, "_Excellent._" He turned his back to face the police box, and in that brief moment, Rani felt the Doctor quickly slip something into her hand.

"Put it in your pocket," he whispered quietly.

Rani did so as the Trickster turned back to face them, and said, "_Actually, I think I'll have __you_ _fetch it for me_." The Trickster pointed at Rani and she felt the invisible force binding her to the ground disappear. Involuntarily, she was pulled into a standing position. She was being controlled by the Trickster.

He forced her to walk to the TARDIS and float up so she was level with the word _POLICE_ at the top, where she could see that there really was a little cubbyhole above the P.

"_Now fetch the key for me!_" hissed the Trickster, impatient.

Rani looked back at the Doctor on the ground, not sure what to do. He nodded at her, and patted his pocket, reminding Rani of whatever the Doctor had handed her a few moments before, which was now in her own jean pocket. With realization, Rani tried to conceal a grin as she opened the compartment and took out the key duplicate that was inside. The moment it reached her fingers, she was pulled unwillingly toward the Trickster. He took the key from her grasp harshly before releasing her. Rani fell to the ground with a painful thud at the Doctor's feet as the Trickster made for the TARDIS.

_"Finally!_" he hissed, touching the door.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked, forcing his head up so he could look at Rani.

"Yeah. I think so," she said through her teeth. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the object the Doctor had given her - the sonic screwdriver. "This thing broke my fall!"

"Use it, Rani!" hissed the Doctor urgently as the Trickster stuck the key into the lock. He was too distracted by his victory to notice the others behind him.

"_Use it?_ But I don't know how!"

"Just aim it and press the button! It's already at the right setting, the screwdriver will do the rest. Go on, Rani! Point it at the Trickster!"

At the sound of his name, the Trickster whipped around, but before he could do anything, Rani had the screwdriver pointed at him. He couldn't get away.


	6. Artron Energy

The Trickster stared at the screwdriver in Rani's hand and laughed. "_A sonic screwdriver? __That __is the Doctor's master plan to defeat me? Will you sonic me to death, human?_"

Rani realized that the Trickster had a point. From what she knew of the Doctor's screwdriver, it's most threatening feature would be opening the TARIDS door on the Trickster's face. That couldn't be his plan. Could it?

"Just do it Rani!" reapeated the the Doctor. "Trust me. Press the button!"

Without thinking, Rani did so, not knowing what to expect. At first, nothing happened. Then, the Trickster clutched the place where his heart would have been (if he had one) and his whole body glowed bright blue. He screemed horribly, as if he were being electricuted. Next moment, he disappeared with a burst of light, leaving no sign of him behind.

Rani heard the Doctor stand up behind her, now free of the force holding him down. She walked up to the place where the Trickster had been standing moments before, and the Doctor followed.

"Is...is he dead?" asked Rani uncertainly.

"No, I don't think so," replied the Doctor, standing beside her

"What happened? What did this do?" Rani held up the screwdriver, staring at it in awe.

"It attacked him with artron energy."

"Isn't that the stuff that was in Clyde's hand at UNIT and at Sarah-Jane's wedding?"

The Doctor nodded. "It's also in the TARDIS. The screwdriver transfered energy from the TARDIS into the Trickster, which he is sensitive to. It was too much for him. He can't hurt us now."

"But where did he go?"

"He probably realized what was happening and fled before you could kill him. I'm sure he'll be back eventually, once he's recovered. But for right now, we're safe."

Rani nodded, and looked up at the Doctor. Now that this whole thing was over, she noticed a rather large bruise forming over the Doctor's left eye. "You're hurt!"

The Doctor felt the bruise with surprise, as if he hadn't even noticed it before. "It's fine," he said shortly. He spotted something at his feet and picked it up. It was the TARDIS key - or what was left of it. "Well, it looks like we really are locked out of the TARDIS now."

Suddenly, Rani was aware of something cool laying on her chest. She had completely forgotten she had the original key around her neck the whole time. Feeling a bit embarrased, she told the Doctor.

"Well, it looks like you just saved the Universe, Rani Chandra," was his response after she had finished.

Rani looked surprised. "Really? How?"

"Well, not only did you defeat the Trickster, but if you had remembered that key earlier, the Trickster would have been off with the TARDIS before you and I could do anything about it. You just saved the Universe from a life of chaos."

Rani smiled, looking rather pleased with herself. "I wouldn't have told him I had it, anyway."

The Doctor smiled, looking proud. "No, you wouldn't have, and I'm not surprised. 'Rani Chandra: Defender of the Universe.' Sarah-Jane would have been proud. I know I am." Rani smiled at the compliment as tears rimmed in her eyes, and the Doctor guided her to the TARDIS. "Come on, let's get out of here."


	7. Back on Bannerman Road

Rani pushed the TARDIS door open once it had landed and frowned when she saw that she was in her backyard. _Wait, why am I disappointed to be home? _she thought. _I should be relieved! Five minutes ago, I thought I'd never see home again!_

The Doctor stepped out of the police box behind her and looked up at her house. "Home sweet home!"

"Yup," Rani said with a sigh, following his gase. She realized that even after just one trip with the Doctor how much she missed the adventures she had with Sarah-Jane, Luke, and Clyde. She was reminded how much she loved it, but now that Sarah-Jane was gone, all the aliens and bad guys seemed to disappear with her, and Rani's life went back to normal. She never really liked normal.

Rani turned back to the Doctor and said, "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_, Rani."

"For what?"

"For coming with me. I don't think I could have faced it without you."

"The Trickster?"

"No. The grave of Sarah-Jane Smith. I never thought about a time when she wouldn't be here when I needed her, and now that that day's come...I wouldn't have been able to take it alone, so thank you." He hugged Rani, and even though it caught her by surprise, she returned it.

"Hang on a minute!" exclaimed the Doctor a moment later, letting go. "I just realized - How did you manage to fly the TARDIS all the way to the edge of the Universe on your own?"

"Oh, it helped me. The TARDIS. I told it that you needed help, and it helped me find you."

"The TARDIS spoke to you?"

"Well, sort of," said Rani.

The Doctor stared at her. "I've never seen the TARDIS do that with anyone but me before."

Rani shrugged. "It probably just wanted to get to you." There was another silence, then Rani remembered the key around her neck. She took it off. "Well, I suppose I should give this back." She handed it to the Doctor, who took it without taking his eyes off of her. "Are you ever going to come back?"

"I'm not sure," said the Doctor frankly. "Maybe."

Rani nodded silently, knowing what he meant. "Well, I guess I should go in now. Bye, Doctor." she began to walk away.

"Wait," called the Doctor, and Rani turned around , now standing a few meters away. There was a long pause, then finally, the Doctor threw the TARDIS keys across the lawn. Rani caught them, looking surprised. "How about you come with me?"

Rani's eyes went wide. "You mean...travel in the _TARDIS_..._with_ _you_?"

The Doctor nodded. "It would be like your adventures with Sarah-Jane, except on different _planets_."

Rani looked excited, but hesitated. "But...what about my parents? They won't know where I am."

"You know, I've always wondered if this little fact just goes through one ear and out the other with you humans," said the Doctor with mock impatience. He gestured wildly to the TARDIS. "_This_ right here - It's a _time _machine! Therefore, it travels in _time._ Furthermore, this means that you can go off to the Rennasance, visit Io in the year 2152, then be back in time for tea! So what do you say?"

Rani looked back at her house, which at the moment was empty, then back at the Doctor. With a big smile, she exclaimed, "Yes!" and ran to hug him again, along with too many thank-you's to count. When she finally let go, the Doctor lead her to the TARDIS, happy to have company again.

At the controls, he looked across the consol at Rani. Even though she wasn't Sarah-Jane's blood, he could see a part of her in the girl as she looked all around the TARDIS, taking everything in. When he caught her eye, the Doctor quickly looked away and said, "So, how about lunch in London...in 2525?"

"Sounds good to me!" said Rani, beaming.

"Then we're off!" The Doctor typed in the coordinates, and that sound that meant the TARDIS was leaving Bannerman Road filled their ears, Rani very pleased to know that she'd be hearing that sound much more often now.


End file.
